Estrelando: Edward Cullen
by Lucianee
Summary: Edward é um ator famoso que tem quase todas as mulheres ao seus pés, mas quer aquela que o vê como uma pessoa comum. Bella é uma garota que gosta de curtir a vida, e não leva Edward muito a sério. Será que ele vai desistir? E como ela reagiria?
1. Chapter 1

**Oi, pessoal...**  
**Minha primeira fic. Espero que gostem...**

* * *

**EPDV**

Jantar com uma desconhecida. Ótimo programa. Só Emmett – meu irmão e empresário – pra me colocar numa dessas. Jantar com uma louca qualquer que me idolatrava, sabia tudo da minha vida e ter que ser gentil com ela e fazê-la se sentir especial. Tédio. Ao menos essa era maior de idade, então poderia comê-la depois do jantar, se fosse gostosa. Essa é uma das poucas partes boas da fama. Você pode ter a mulher que quiser, na hora que quiser, pois todas são loucas por você e dariam tudo pra estar com você por algumas horas. Esse era um jantar com a ganhadora da última promoção, um sorteio entre os compradores do DVD do último filme. Tenho que admitir que a idéia do Em foi boa, porque vendeu quase o dobro no mês de promoção. E aqui estava eu indo em direção à hostess, que estava com a ganhadora – Isabella Swan, de 23 anos.

A vi de longe, estava de costas pra mim, então aproveitei para uma primeira analisada. Ela estava com um vestido curto azul, que marcava muito bem uma bunda empinada e muito gostosa. Se de frente ela fosse tão boa quanto aparentava eu a levo pra um tour no meu apartamento depois do jantar...(**N/A**: visual de Bella –www. polyvore. com/ primeiro_ jantar/ set?id=19813182) Tenho certeza que ela vai se sentir honrada em visitar a casa e ter a oportunidade de se divertir na cama de Edward Cullen por uma noite...

- Boa noite – cheguei fazendo minha presença ser notada.

- Boa noite – a garota e a hostess responderam ao mesmo tempo. Aproveitei pra dar uma conferida e que gata gostosa. Deus realmente gosta de mim em ter feito justamente essa mulher que era sinônimo de fantasia sexual ganhar esse bendito concurso. Olhei pra ela e percebi que ela sabia muito bem o que eu estava fazendo. Dei um sorrisinho sacana e ela respondeu com similar.

- Isabella Swan, muito prazer. Mas por favor, me chame apenas de Bella. – ela falou estendendo a mão. Falou comigo normalmente, sem se intimidar.

- Edward Cullen, e o prazer é meu. – Respondi a ela.

- Eu sei. – Ela falou dando um sorriso. Mulher de atitude. Confesso que meu queixo ficou caído por alguns instantes, mas me recuperei rapidamente. Encaminhei-a até nossa mesa estrategicamente reservada em um local discreto.

Eu gostei dela. Não voou no meu pescoço, não pulou no meu colo nem começou a puxar saco. Talvez a noite seja realmente interessante. Após escolher um bom vinho resolvi iniciar uma conversa. Nunca tinha precisado fazer isso já que normalmente as mulheres ficam histéricas perto de mim.

- Então, Bella, o que você faz? – Perguntei realmente interessado.

- Sou formada em Educação Física e sócia de uma academia de Ginástica. – Com certeza tem um bom fôlego, o que vai ser ótimo quando levá-la pra cama.

- Hum, que interessante... E o que você gosta de fazer quando não está trabalhando?

- Adoro ler, dançar e juntar meus amigos pra jogar conversa fora e gastarmos tempo juntos, e você?

- Já que não posso ficar saindo livremente por aí, costumo ficar em casa vendo filmes ou fazendo uma reuniãozinha com meus amigos. – Olhei pra ela e ela estava pensativa, como se analisasse a resposta simples que dei. O garçom chegou e anotou nossos pedidos.

- Deve ser triste... – Ela soltou de repente - ... ter sua liberdade surrupiada desta forma, não poder sair pra fazer o que realmente gosta por causa do fanatismo das pessoas... Desculpe a sinceridade, mas definitivamente não algo que eu iria querer pra mim...

- Não se preocupe desnecessariamente... Não vou te pedir em casamento e te sacrificar com essa vida... – Ela deu uma gargalhada muito boa de ouvir. Que mulher é essa, tento deixá-la incomodada e ela se diverte...

- Ufa! Que alívio! – Ela continuava rindo – Estou bem mais tranqüila agora...

Caralho. Que risada sexy, que mulher sexy. Mas ela tinha mais do que isso. Eu sabia que o que ela dizia com relação a minha vida era verdade, mas ninguém enxergava esse lado por si mesmo. Sempre achavam que era o máximo ser famoso, reconhecido em qualquer lugar, sem se lembrarem que isso significava falta de privacidade e perseguição. Mas ela percebeu isso. E apesar das brincadeiras vi que ela foi sincera ao dizer que não deseja essa vida. De repente me senti compelido a assumir isso a ela.

- Mas você tem razão. É uma vida realmente triste em vários aspectos. – ela ficou séria e olhou nos meus olhos ao ouvir meu desabafo. – Sinto falta de andar na rua, passear a toa sem ser incomodado, pedir pra embrulhar um presente sem ter um monte de gente perguntando pra quem é. Sem contar a quantidade de gente que se aproxima de mim com segundas intenções. É difícil discernir quem se quer se tornar amigo por gostar de mim ou pelo prestígio que aparecer ao meu lado pode gerar...

Parei de falar quando ela colocou sua mão sobre a minha na mesa, num gesto que só poderia ser interpretado como uma tentativa de me confortar. Fiquei ali, imerso naqueles olhos cor de chocolate que ainda não tinha percebido que eram tão intensos e transparentes. Eles estavam repletos de compreensão e carinho de uma forma que eu não podia lidar. Desviei meus olhos para pousá-los onde sua mão cobria a minha. Acho que ela ficou incomodada, pois puxou o braço imediatamente, instalando um silêncio constrangedor no ar. Nesse momento nossos pedidos chegaram e começamos a comer em silêncio.

- Então, você gosta do meu trabalho? – Perguntei a ela na tentativa de puxar assunto novamente.

- Sim, gostei dos filmes que vi, embora não tenha visto todos...

- E o que valia pra essa promoção, você gostou? – Olhei pra ela e vi um sorriso um tanto enigmático em seus lábios. – O que foi?

- Bem, não me leve a mal. É que, na realidade, não vi seu último filme. – Ela estava um pouco constrangida e um pouco divertida. Eu estava meio perdido. Por que ela comprou um filme meu se não iria assistir. E porque ela não quis assistir, se ela tinha acabado de falar que gostava do meu trabalho. Eu estava tão distraído que quase não percebi que ela continuou. – Comprei o filme de presente pra minha irmã caçula. Ela é sua fã. Quando fui sorteada tentei fazer com que ela viesse no meu lugar, pois acreditava que ela se divertiria bem mais que eu. Mas o prêmio era intransferível. Eu não pretendia vir, mas Bree me fez prometer que não perderia essa oportunidade de conseguir um autógrafo pra ela...

Eu estava atônito. Desnorteado. Essa mulher não queria vir jantar comigo. Ela só está aqui por ter prometido à irmã. E mesmo assim pretende me pedir um autógrafo? É muita informação de uma vez. Ela me olhava com uma expressão indecifrável e eu não sabia o que fazer.

- Deixa eu ver se eu entendi. Você está dizendo que está aqui apenas porque prometeu pra sua irmã e pra ver se consegue um autógrafo pra ela? – Eu não sabia se estava com raiva ou decepcionado, principalmente quando seus lábios se moveram em um sorriso.

- Desculpa, não me leve a mal. Eu não tenho nada contra você. Mas eu não tenho o costume de jantar com desconhecidos. E nós nunca tínhamos sequer nos visto, você nem sabia que eu existia... Até onde eu saiba, não temos amigos em comum, então eu realmente não tinha motivo pra jantar com alguém assim. – Eu abri a boca pra falar, mas não tinha o que dizer. Como essa mulher intrigante me deixava completamente sem palavras... Ela também não deixou que eu falasse. – Espera, deixe-me terminar, por favor. Eu realmente acho você um excelente ator, mas na minha cabeça as coisas funcionam de um modo diferente. Pra maioria das pessoas isso é motivo suficiente pra querer se jogar sobre você e conquistar qualquer migalha de atenção que você possa oferecer. Mas não pra mim. Sei que você veio aqui apenas por obrigação, e não me agrada que "meu acompanhante" esteja aqui nessas condições. Eu vejo você como um excelente profissional e o trato dessa forma. Acredito que bons profissionais, independente da área de atuação, devem ser reconhecidos pelos resultados alcançados, mas nem por isso vejo motivos para idolatrar qualquer um deles. Entende meu ponto de vista?

Eu não sabia o que responder, diabos, eu não sabia nem o que eu pensava de tudo isso. Ela estava certa ao dizer que eu só estou aqui porque era uma obrigação. Será que eu era tão prepotente em pensar que qualquer pessoa gostaria de estar comigo, que consideraria como um prêmio? Ela só estava aqui por uma promessa. Não queria ter vindo. Será que ela queria ir embora? Se quisesse, eu não a seguraria mais. Não sei bem porque, mas me incomodava demais ela não querer minha companhia.

- Olha, eu não quis te ofender nem deixar chateado, é que...

- Espere. – Eu a interrompi bruscamente. Notei quando ela se encolheu um pouco na cadeira, mas não cheguei a me importar. Pedi licença um instante e fui até a sala onde tinha alguns itens promocionais do filme, procurei um pôster e alguns cartões com fotos minhas para divulgação. Tentava me lembrar como a irmã de Bella chamava. Demorei um pouco mas consegui. Autografei as fotos, mas no pôster escrevi uma dedicatória simples. "Para Bree, com carinho. Edward Cullen".

Voltei para mesa e Bella continuava lá. Entreguei a ela o material e disse, de maneira calma:

- Bem, aqui está o que você prometeu para sua irmã. Você acertou quando disse que só vim a esse jantar por obrigação, mas tenho que confessar que sua companhia é bem agradável. Mas você veio aqui apenas para cumprir uma promessa. Você já tem o que não estiver confortável, fique à vontade para ir. Mas, se você quiser, eu adoraria saborear uma das deliciosas sobremesas daqui com você. Elas são ótimas. E eu poderia usar esse tempo pra conhecer você melhor. Pra ser sincero, gostei do seu jeito de pensar e expor suas idéias abertamente. Talvez possamos ser amigos. – Eu disse com um sorriso tímido.

Fiquei ansioso esperando sua reação. É fato que cheguei aqui querendo levá-la pra cama, e essa vontade só cresceu. Não queria que ela fosse embora. Sem contar que eu realmente gostei das coisas que ela me disse. Ela me via como uma pessoa normal, e a muito tempo eu não ficava tão à vontade ao conhecer alguém.

- Bem... Tenho certeza que Bree vai adorar isso, muito obrigada. – O que? Ela realmente vai embora agora? Não é possível. – Se não for incômodo eu aceito saborear a sobremesa com você. – Quando ela terminou tinha um sorriso lindo no rosto e não pude me impedir de sorrir em resposta.

Chamei o garçom e pedimos a sobremesa. Ficamos conversando e descobri mais algumas qualidades dela. Além de linda e gostosa ela era atenciosa, di vertida, inteligente, esperta, com um senso de humor delicioso... Uma pessoa fácil de conversar. Descobri que ela sente falta do cachorro que tinha na infância, e do café da manhã com a mãe. Ela foi me contando pequenos detalhes da vida dela, como o dia-a-dia na academia e sua relação com seus amigos. Eu me via cada vez mais enfeitiçado. Ao término do jantar eu queria convidá-la pra ir comigo ao meu apartamento, quem sabe rolava algo. E mesmo que eu não conseguisse comê-la, que era realmente meu objetivo, eu não me importaria de ficar apenas conversando com ela. Eu só não sabia como fazer o convite. Quando já nos levantávamos vi que não tinha como enrolar mais:

- Bella, está tão bom conversar com você... O que você acha de irmos ao meu apartamento pra continuarmos nosso papo?

- Você está me chamando pra bater papo ou pra irmos pra cama? – Ela perguntou, com um sorriso sexy. Fiquei sem saber como responder, mas acabei optando pela verdade.

- Eu quero levar você pra cama. Você é linda, sexy... Mas não me importaria de ficar só batendo papo com você. – Falei isso olhando em seus olhos.

- Uhm... quem sabe outro dia... Hoje preciso ir pra casa.

Acho que ela não acreditou que eu toparia só o papo mesmo. Passamos pela porta e o vento agitou os cabelos dela. Pedi pra trazerem meu carro e voltei a conversar.

- Bella, quando falei que não me importaria de ficar só batendo papo eu disse a verdade. Prometo não te pressionar...

Tirei carinhosamente uma mecha de cabelo que o vento deixou em seu rosto. Ela gargalhou e eu fiquei sem entender.

- Edward, eu acredito em você. Mas está tarde e amanhã tenho que abrir a academia às 6:20h da manhã. Realmente preciso ir pra casa, dormir um pouco. Ah, e não tenho nada contra sexo casual.

Mais um ponto pra ela. Me surpreendeu e encantou mais um pouco. As mulheres raramente assumem assim abertamente o que querem ou como são. Ela parecia simplesmente não se importar com o que as pessoas achavam. Quando meu carro chegou perguntei se ela estava de carro e ela disse que iria de taxi. Ofereci uma carona, porque queria ficar um pouco mais com ela, mas ela não aceitou. Resolvi insistir.

- Bella, se você quer chegar em casa logo, é mais rápido aceitar minha carona que esperar um taxi disponível a essa hora.

- Obrigada, mas não quero incomodar. – Era por isso que ela não aceitava?

- Você não vai incomodar. Na realidade, eu quero muito conversar mais alguns minutos com você. - Abri a porta sem esperar ela responder. – Por favor?

Ela sorriu e entrou. Me indicou o caminho e eu descobri onde ela morava, além de tê-la mais um pouco comigo. Fiz questão de ir com ela até a porta do apartamento, e consegui descobrir qual era o número. Me despedi deixando um beijo em seu rosto e desejando boa noite.

Já deitado, sozinho em casa, deixei minha mente vagar pela noite. Foi bem melhor do que eu imaginava. Amanhã cedo enviaria flores pra sua academia. Sabia que seria útil perguntar onde ficava e foi bom que ela respondeu sem problemas. Queria que ela tivesse uma boa impressão de mim. Comecei a imaginar como seria tê-la em meus braços, e assim adormeci.

* * *

**Bem... aí está o primeiro capítulo.**

**Digam nas reviews se gostaram e se vale a pena continuar a escrever...**

**Abraço!**

**Luciane**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

EPDV

Sexta-feira. Depois do jantar de terça enviei rosas para Bella na academia, com um cartão dizendo o quanto curti a noite e meu telefone. Ela ligou para agradecer e conversamos por um tempo, até ela se despedir dizendo que tinha que dar uma aula. Depois disso não tive mais notícias, mas não deixei de pensar nela. Tudo bem que ela é gostosa, sexy e tudo mais, mas precisava tomar posse de todos os meus pensamentos desse jeito? O que está acontecendo comigo?

Hoje a noite combinei de sair com Emmett, uma boate superbadalada que dá pra ficar tranqüilo na área vip, observando as pessoas dançando embaixo até escolher alguém pra passar a noite. Quem sabe consigo parar de passar em Bella... Em como ela é linda...

Ao chegar na boate entramos por uma porta privada e fomos direto para a área vip. O lugar já estava cheio. Fiquei ali, observando as pessoas bebendo e dançando... Estava cheio de gatas. A música tocava e elas dançavam na pista, despertando a atenção dos homens. Fiquei observando uma loira que rebolava intensamente, me perguntando se ela rebolaria daquele jeito em cima de mim. Seria ela a sortuda da noite. Já estava decidido quando vejo uma morena estonteante entrando. Ela estava com uma mini saia que deixava suas pernas perfeitas de fora e a minha imaginação completamente solta. Seus cabelos longos estavam soltos caindo por suas costas, mas a surpresa maior foi quando, em um movimento leve, ela virou seu rosto em minha direção. Era Bella, e ela estava ainda mais sexy que no jantar. (**N/A: **visual de Bella - www. polyvore. com/ bellas_dance /set?id=20000351&stream=1)

Esqueci a loira imediatamente e me foquei em terminar a noite com ela em minha cama. Ela estava com uma amiga loira muito gata, mas que não se comparava a ela. Observei quando elas foram para o bar e viraram uma tequila cada, depois saíram com um drinque em direção à pista de dança. O jeito que ela dançava me deixou imediatamente duro. Era sensualmente perfeito. Percebi que vários caras chegaram perto delas. Após algumas músicas a loira começou a dançar com um deles e Bella ficou sozinha, com uma roda de homens a observando e esperando ela escolher. Ela cutucou a amiga e voltou ao balcão sozinha, seu drinque já tinha acabado. Vi aí minha oportunidade. Redigi rapidamente um bilhete:

_"Aceite esse drinque como cortesia de um amigo que sentiu saudades._

_Venha me fazer companhia, por favor._

_Edward Cullen"_

Escolhi um drinque e pedi ao garçom que levasse. Fiquei observando pra não perder nenhuma de suas reações.

Ela se surpreendeu quando o garçom lhe ofereceu o drinque, e pegou primeiro o bilhete. Ao ler, um sorriso perfeito se formou em seu rosto. Acho que é um ponto pra mim. Ela correu o olho pelo local, mas não me encontrou. Cochichou algo pro garçom e ele me apontou. Ela me olhou e eu a chamei com um movimento de mão, sorrindo. Só então ela pegou o drinque e agradeceu o garçom.

Meu olhar estava grudado nela. Ela me deu mais uma olhada e procurou algo pelo ambiente. Não encontrando o que seja que procurasse ela tirou da bolsa o celular e pareceu fazer uma chamada. Ao sentir meu telefone vibrando no bolso percebo que ela ligava pra mim.

- Alô.

- Oi. Que surpresa você aqui. – Ela disse.

- Espero que tenha sido uma surpresa agradável, porque pra mim foi.

- É claro – Ela respondeu sorrindo.

- E então, vai subir e me fazer companhia? – Eu estava ansioso.

- Ah, sim. Liguei pra perguntar como você chega aí.

Dei as instruções e esperei ela chegar. Já tinha pedido o garçom que levou a bebida pra colocar o nome dela na lista de pessoas que podiam subir. Ela chegou sorrindo e me deu um beijo no rosto, me cumprimentando.

- Gostou do drinque? – Eu precisava puxar algum assunto.

- Sim, muito bom, obrigada. – E então eu fiquei preso em seus olhos. Completamente entregue, rendido, sem reação. Seus olhos eram intensos, profundos, encantadores. Não sei o que ela viu no meu, poderia ser admiração, desejo, ou outra coisa parecida. Mas sei que ela me deu um sorriso sexy e travesso. Foi com esse sorriso que me recuperei. Ao notar a situação eu corei. Eu, Edward Cullen fiquei corado com o olhar de uma mulher. Apesar de que não era uma mulher comum. Era a mulher mais incrível que eu já tinha conhecido.

Ela fingiu não notar que eu estava constrangido e continuou o papo.

- Não esperava te encontrar aqui. Você disse que costuma ficar em casa pra evitar perseguição...

- Emmett as vezes me convence a sair de casa. E alguns lugares têm área vip, onde é possível ficar sem tanto alarde. Não é qualquer um que consegue chegar aqui... – Falei, provocando.

- Emmett? – Ela sempre me surpreende. Não caiu na minha provocação.

- Emmett é meu irmão e empresário. Foi ele quem inventou a promoção do jantar.

- Hum... Então é graças a ele que eu te conheço?

- Sim – respondi – Lembre-me de agradecê-lo por isso.

- Sempre galanteador... – Ela falou provocando.

- Nem sempre. Só com mulheres como você.

- Mulheres como eu? – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, mulheres como você. Inteligentes, interessantes e incrivelmente sexys.

Ela riu mais uma vez. Parece que eu fazia muito bem ao seu humor. Só não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim pra mim. De repente o telefone dela tocou.

- Oi, Rose.

- Não, estou aqui ainda. Onde você está?

-Ah, sim. Tudo bem. Se cuida e até amanhã.

Ela desligou e eu a olhei interrogativo.

- Era Rosalie, que veio comigo. Está indo embora.

- Hum... Ela está te abandonando sozinha? - Perguntei cheio de más intenções.

- Eu vou ficar abandonada sozinha, Cullen?

- Não se depender de mim. – Falei a puxando. – Porque não dançamos um pouco?

Levei ela pra pista de dança da área vip. Estava tocando uma música agitada e ela logo começou a dançar na minha frente. Eu me movimentava ao som da música e observava seus movimentos que me alucinavam. Após algumas músicas fui me aproximando até que meu corpo tocasse o dela com os movimentos. Ela sorriu e se aproximou mais. Ficamos assim por um tempo até que não resisti mais. Passei meus braços por sua cintura colando seu corpo ao meu. Ela levou seus lábios ao meu ouvido e questionou:

- Será que amanhã vai ter alguma foto nossa em algum site de fofoca, me colocando como sua mais nova conquista? – Algo me dizia que ela não iria gostar se eu dissesse que sim. Graças a Deus a sorte estava ao meu favor.

- Muito difícil - eu respondi – aqui em cima são proibidas fotos. Protegendo nossa privacidade eles garantem que nós voltamos. Eles preferem manter a luxuosa clientela.

Acho que ela gostou da resposta, pois chupou de leve o lóbulo da minha orelha e depois raspou seus lábios em meu pescoço. Aconchegou seu rosto ali e ficou dando beijinhos provocantes. Meu pau estava endurecendo e puxei seu corpo ainda mais para que ela sentisse o que estava fazendo. Ela sorriu e se virou, esfregando sua bunda empinada em mim enquanto dançava. Coloquei as mãos em seus quadris, direcionando seus movimentos e comecei a morder e beijar seu pescoço. Dançamos assim e comecei a passear as mãos pelos lados de seu corpo, provocando-a mais. Quando toquei a barra daquela saia minúscula ela se virou pra mim fazendo com que minha mão raspasse em sua bunda rapidamente e começou a passar a mão no meu peito, enquanto eu apertava sua perna e ela pressionava mais nossos quadris. Minha vontade era pressioná-la em uma parede qualquer, mas aí sim sairia uma bela fofoca. Levei-a até um balcão pedindo outro drinque pra ela e um uísque pra mim.

- Você está me deixando louco... – Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Talvez seja essa a idéia. – E lá vou eu endurecendo de novo...

- Você tem que acordar cedo amanhã?

- Não. Não vou pra academia cedo.

- E o que você acha de ir pro meu apartamento comigo?

- Hum... – ela fez um suspense – Eu adoraria...

- Então vamos. – Mal terminei de falar e já a puxava em direção à saída. Vi Emmett no meio do caminho e fiz sinal de que estava dando o fora. Chegamos ao meu carro e abri a porta pra ela. Cheguei ao meu lado e deu a partida. Assim que comecei a andar liguei o som, com uma música agradável ao fundo. Coloquei a mão em sua perna e fiquei acariciando, mas sem subir demais. Não sabia se ela aprovaria tanta audácia. Em cerca de dez minutos já o carro estava estacionado em minha vaga.

Subimos e lhe ofereci um vinho. Enquanto ela bebia coloquei uma música dançante e a chamei pra dançar comigo. Ela veio e colou seu corpo ao meu, dançando sensualmente. Coloquei uma mão em seu quadril e a outra passei por suas costas, trazendo mais pra perto. Mordisquei seu pescoço e desci minha mão passando por sua bunda e chegando à barra de sua saia. Passei a mão na lateral sua coxa e subi por dentro da saia. Ela colocou as mãos em minhas costas por dentro da blusa e foi subindo, deixando meu abdômen exposto. Terminei de tirar a minha blusa e tirei a dela também. E ela estava sem soutien. Seus seios perfeitos e intumescidos estavam expostos pra mim e caí de boca neles. Deliciosos. Subi sua saia deixando um fio dental à vista. Enquanto minhas mãos vagavam por dentro de sua minúscula calcinha Fui beijando sua clavícula, pescoço, e finalmente sua boca. A invadi já requisitando sua língua e ela respondeu prontamente. Ela desabotoou meu cinto e calça e tentava tirá-los. Parei para tirar minha calça e cueca, e vi que ela tirou sua saia, ficando só com um mínimo pedaço de pano.

A coloquei no sofá e deitei sobre ela. Ela me tocava por todo o corpo, me deixando alucinado. Coloquei meus dedos em sua buceta e ela pingava. Isso tirou o pouco controle que me restava, me fazendo puxar sua calcinha e rasgar a alça fininha. Coloquei uma camisinha e me enfiei nela de uma vez.

Em um instante eu estava no paraíso. Como um mulher podia ser tão gostosa. Estoquei nela com força enquanto ela gemia , beijando me pescoço e correndo as unhas em minhas costas. Senti quando sua buceta começou a me apertar e exigiu toda a minha concentração não gozar com ela. Senti-la me apertar enquanto gritava meu nome era indescritível.

Assim que ela se recuperou sai de seu corpo e a virei, deixando ela de quatro pra mim. Entrei em sua buceta de novo, indo até o fundo, meu pau inteiro dentro dela. Comecei a me mover e molhei um dedo em seu grelho encharcado. Como uma mão eu guiava seu ritmo e comecei a passar o dedo na entrada de seu cuzinho exposto. Senti ela gemer mais e percebi que ela gostou. Fui enfiando o dedo lentamente enquanto estocava com tudo. Quando vi que ela iria gozar de novo, sabia que não conseguiria segurar desta vez. Movi meu dedo freneticamente em seu cu, enquanto enfiava o meu pau e sua buceta o enforcava de tão apertada.

Gozei muito forte sem entender como uma mulher podia me dar tanto prazer. Acho que não me cansaria disso nunca.

Fomos para o quarto onde fizemos mais algumas sessões de sexo alucinante antes de cair num sono profundo e relaxado.

* * *

**Mais um capítulo...**

**Espero que estejam gostando.**

**Luciane**

**Reviews, please...**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

EPDV

Acordei com um corpo quente ao meu lado na cama. "Droga... Mais uma pra mandar embora" pensei. Porque é assim que funciona. Depois que a gente come não tem mais motivo pra agüentar. Resolvi tomar um banho antes de acordá-la. Ao me mover o cheiro dela me atingiu, assim como a lembrança da noite anterior. E a percepção que a mulher deitada ao meu lado não era qualquer uma. Era a mulher que tinha me encantado com suas idéias e me proporcionado o melhor prazer com seu corpo. Fiquei ali admirando-a. Vendo o quanto ela era linda. Seu corpo era perfeito. Já estava excitado. Mas queria mostrar a ela o quanto ela era especial. Mantive a idéia do banho, e ia fazer café da manhã depois. Pra ela valia a pena.

Entrei pro banho e fiquei me perdendo nas lembranças da noite anterior. Ela dançando rebolando em mim, sua boceta apertada, o sabor doce de sua boca. Ela se contorcendo em seu orgasmo...

Me lembrei de quando chegamos ao meu quarto. O modo dominador que ela me jogou na cama, se deitando sobre mim. Foi distribuindo beijos pelo meu rosto e abdômen, descendo até chegar no meu companheiro. Me olhou provocante antes de passar a língua em sua extensão enrijecendo-o mais. Passou suas unhas por ele até contornar a base com sua mão delicada e colocando em sua boca mais d que eu imaginei ser possível. Me chupou com uma maestria surpreendente, mas parou quando eu começava a latejar em sua boca, freando o meu gozo. Deixou-o abandonado e voltou fazendo carícias por meu peito, passando a língua em meu mamilo. Lambeu meu pescoço e mordiscou-o, me deixando frustrado por falta de atrito e excitado com a expectativa. Esfregou sua boceta encharcada em mim e me montou em seguida, me deixando louco. Ela subia e descia em meu pau em um ritmo avassalador, tirando todo o meu controle, mas o dela também não estava tão bom. Senti suas paredes me apertado, a vi subindo e descendo em mim e isso me fez gozar. Ela era perfeita...

Abandonei as memórias e saí do banho, colocando apenas uma boxer e uma bermuda. Preparei ovos, peguei pão, queijo, café e suco de frutas. Coloquei em uma bandeja e fui para o quarto.

Levei a bandeja ate a mesa e me deitei ao lado de Bella. Beijei de leve sua bochecha e testa enquanto acariciava suas costas. Não queria dar nenhuma intenção sexual ao ato. Senti quando ela acordou. Olhou pra mim e sorriu o sorriso mais sexy do planeta. Assim ela quebrava toda a minha determinação de bom-moço.

- Bom dia – Falei tentando me controlar.

-Bom dia. Dormiu bem?

- Perfeitamente. – Me levantei e busquei a bandeja. – Trouxe café da manhã. – Falei sorrindo, mas ao olhá-la vi uma expressão séria, um pouco reprovadora, um pouco surpresa. Não entendi. Mas rapidamente ela se recuperou e colocou um sorriso meio falso nos lábios.

- Obrigada. – Falou meio sem graça.

- O que foi?

- Não é nada – ela falou já pegando um pedaço de pão.

- Bella... – falei, segurando sua mão. – O que há de errado?

- Desculpe, Edward. Mas não estou acostumada a receber café na cama de caras com quem passo uma noite. Não sei definir se isso é bom ou ruim. É um pouco estranho.

Parei pra pensar e percebi que nunca tinha oferecido café pra uma garota que levei pra casa de uma balada. Apenas para namoradas ou amigas muito especiais. E Tânia. Não, não era hora pra pensar em Tânia. Lembrei também da minha primeira idéia da manhã, antes de lembrar quem estava na minha cama: simplesmente mandá-la embora e esquecer. Percebi que ela tinha razão. Era um pouco estranho. Mas eu tinha feito isso por saber que ela era especial. E não gostei nem um pouco dela falando de outros caras com quem esteve e como eles a tratavam como qualquer uma. Ela merecia mais, muito mais.

- Edward – Ela me chamou me tirando de meus devaneios. Você me entende?

- Sim entendo. Mas não se preocupe com isso. Você é uma pessoa tão bacana que merece isso.

Ela me olhou como quem decidia se continuaria ou não aquela discussão, mas deixou passar. Serviu um copo de suco e comeu pão com queijo. Eu tomei café a admirando e ficando cada vez mais duro. Acho q ela percebeu, porque a peguei olhando pro meu amigo ereto e ela levantou uma sobrancelha pra mim.

- O que foi? – Perguntei, rindo – Eu não tenho culpa se você é tão gostosa. E você ta nua na minha cama...

- Hum... quer que eu me vista. – Aquele sorriso safado dela me matava.

- Não. Prefiro assim.

- Ok. Então, se não se importa, vou dormir mais um pouco.

E então ela se deitou. Mas antes que eu me preocupasse a senti encostar sua bunda em mim e começar a se esfregar no meu volume, me deixando mais rígido. Coloquei uma mão em seu seio e a outra em seu clitóris, a fazendo gemer. Ela passou a mão por dentro do meu short, tentando tirá-lo. Me afastei e tirei minha roupa. Quando olhei pra cama ela tinha se virado de costas e estava de quatro, balançando aquela bunda empinada pra mim. Cheguei perto e afastei suas pernas, me enfiando nela em uma investida forte. Não tinha como me acostumar ao quanto ela era gostosa. Ela começou a rebolar comigo em sua boceta me deixando maluco, ainda mais com aquele cuzinho exposto pra mim. Lembrei de sua reação ontem. Sabendo que ela gostaria, coloquei um pouco de saliva na entrada para umedecer e comecei a brincar com meus dedos. Primeiro na entrada, apertando um pouco, e depois colocando um dedo dentro. Pude sentir sua excitação crescer e fui acrescentando dedos, até ter três se movendo dentro dela. Ela rebolava freneticamente e eu investia com força.

- Bella...

- Fala, Edward – Ela respondeu gemendo.

- Posso entrar atrás?

- Achei que não fosse perguntar nunca... Fode meu cuzinho, Edward.

Era tudo que eu precisava. Me enfiei atrás com cuidado para não machucá-la e comecei a me mover. Ela ergueu seu tronco o escorando contra o meu, beijando meu pescoço. Uma mão minha estava em seu clitóris enquanto a outra passeava entre seus seios e barriga. Mas quando senti Bella gozar comigo comendo por trás não suportei e gozei também. Desfaleci sobre ela e não conseguia nem me mover. Ao me recuperar só tive forças pra rolar de cima dela e cai em um sono profundo.

Acordei as 3 horas da tarde. Bella ainda dormia. Me levantei e liguei pra um restaurante de comida italiana, pedindo nosso almoço. Bella acordou antes da comida chegar. Eu sugeri que ela tomasse um banho.

O almoço chegou e fui receber. Estava colocando a mesa quando ela apareceu, já com sua saia e blusa. Não gostei de vê-la assim. Tive a impressão que ela estava doida pra fugir dali. Conferiu seu celular e fez uma careta.

- Algum problema?

- Uma chamada perdida, mas nada sério.

- Ok. Vamos comer?

- Claro, estou morrendo de fome.

- Excesso de atividades físicas. – Brinquei e ela riu.

- Você realmente acha que foi em excesso? - Ela questionou...

- Não... Com certeza não...

Comemos assim, com leves provocações. Ela foi lavar a louça com aquela mini saia, me dando mil idéias. Quando terminei com a mesa ela estava quase acabando a louça. Cheguei por trás, Prensando Bella contra a pia. Ela empinou a bunda e eu levantei sua saia. Ela estava sem calcinha, porque eu rasquei a dela ontem. Ela se virou pra mim e abaixou minha bermuda e boxer juntas. Eu estava pronto pra ela. Pus a mão em seu sexo constatando que ela também estava pronta. Ali, na cozinha, fizemos sexo mais uma vez.

Mas assim que acabou ela abaixou sua saia dizendo que precisava ir. Senti algo estranho, como se fosse falta dela só de saber que ela iria embora Insisti que ela ficasse mais um pouco, mas ela estava irredutível. Subi a bermuda e a acompanhei até a porta, criando coragem.

- Bella, posso te ligar depois, para marcarmos de jantar? – Ela me olhou relutante.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia, Edward. – Pronto. O buraco estava formado. Entrei em parafuso. Porque ela não queria me ver?

- Bella, eu quero muito te ver de novo, conversar com você. Gostei muito de você e não quero que seja apenas uma noite.

- Esse é o problema Edward. Se você me dissesse que queria me ver de novo por apenas sexo seria mais fácil. Não quero te enganar e não pretendo me envolver agora. Digamos que estou fechada pra balanço.

Fiquei ali a encarando. Não sabia o que falar. Ela desistiu de esperar resposta.

- Tchau, Edward. Me desculpe.

Deu um beijo no meu rosto e se foi. Demorei alguns minutos pra perceber que ela realmente havia ido embora. E eu não tinha feito nada pra impedir. Fechei a porta, atravessei a sala e sentei na varanda. Não sabia o que fazer. Sabia apenas que a queria pra mim. Mas ela não queria ser minha.

* * *

**Mais um capítulo...**

**Estão gostando? deixem reviews...**

**To começando a achar que não vale a pena continuar...**

**Ninguém comenta!**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

EPDV

Bella não saiu de minha cabeça. Já tinha cinco dias que ela tinha saído pela porta da minha casa e eu não conseguia esquecê-la. No domingo eu ainda tinha tentado. Saí, encontrei uma garota e fui pra cama com ela, mas não foi nem de longe a mesma coisa. Eu não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas era de Bella que meu corpo precisava para relaxar, foi ela que me deixou louco com um olhar.

Eu precisava falar com ela, mas ela tinha deixado bem claro que não estava a fim de se envolver. Eu achei que depois de Tânia eu não fosse me envolver tão cedo... Tânia... O que eu faria quando ela voltasse? Apesar de termos terminado nosso noivado ela ainda não tinha outro lugar pra ficar. Eu tinha que explicar a ela que ela não poderia ficar por muito tempo. Mas isso era um problema pra resolver em outra hora. Ela demoraria alguns dias pra voltar de sua filmagem na Europa e a prioridade agora era convencer Bella de que valia a pena tentar...

Depois de pegar o telefone várias vezes consegui fazer a ligação pra ela.

- Alô. – Ah... Como eu estava sentindo vontade dessa voz.

- Oi, Bella, é o Edward, tudo bem?

- Olá... Eu to bem sim, e você? – Eu queria falar que não estava bem, que estava com saudades, mas com certeza iria assustá-la.

- Tô jóia... Bella, na verdade to te ligando pra saber se você aceita jantar comigo hoje.

- Jantar... Sinceramente, Edward, eu não sei se é uma boa idéia.

- Bella, vou ser bem direto com você. Você já me avisou que não quer nada sério. Eu já sei disso. Mas ainda assim, quero estar por perto, ter sua companhia. Quero tentar assim mesmo. Se não der certo, eu fui avisado previamente. E você tinha dito que podíamos ser amigos. Você vai voltar atrás nisso?

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Podemos ser amigos. Vou aceitar seu convite. Quanto a nos envolvermos, você realmente foi avisado. E por favor, escolha um lugar discreto. Não quero estar estampada nos sites amanhã como a nova conquista ou o affair secreto do galã Edward Cullen.

- Pode ficar tranqüila. Passo na sua casa às oito. Beijo

-Beijo, Edward. Até mais tarde.

Pronto. Consegui marcar um encontro com ela. Mas onde eu estava com a cabeça? Como pude dizer todas aquelas coisas pra ela? Tudo bem que era verdade, mas quando eu poderia me abrir assim, pra ela, deixando-a a par de tudo, ficando vulnerável diante dela? Bem, o que está feito não tem volta. O importante é que eu consegui marcar com ela e ela sabe de minhas verdadeiras intenções. Da mesma forma que ela não me enganou e disse que não queria nada sério, eu deixei claro que minha intenção era fazê-la mudar de idéia.

Eu estava apreensivo quando cheguei na casa de Bella. Ela apareceu rapidamente e acredito que meu queixo tenha caído por alguns instantes quando a vi. (**N/A:** Bella - www. polyvore. com/ jantar_ com _edward /set?id=20929075). Sorri pra ela e perguntei se ela estava pronta pra ir. Ela confirmou e saímos. Ficamos falando de coisas banais até que eu criei coragem e fui para as questões que me interessavam.

- Bella... desculpe me intrometer assim... mas porque você foge de relacionamentos? Isso é por alguém que já te machucou? – Assim que a pergunta escapou de meus lábios o medo me assombrou. E se ela não gostasse de me ter intrometendo assim? E se esse fosse um assunto delicado do qual ela não estava preparada para falar? Mas, para minha surpresa ela sorriu. Um sorriso completamente encantador.

- Não, Edward. Não é por isso. É bem verdade que já partiram meu coração. Mas eu também já fiz isso com outras pessoas. Nenhum dos casos foi maldade, apenas conseqüência natural dos fatos. Então, não é por nenhum trauma que não quero me envolver com você.

- Não quer se envolver comigo... É uma questão pessoal, então? É porque sou eu? – Isso não tinha me ocorrido. Prova do quanto eu era prepotente.

- Sim e não. – Ela respondeu calmamente. – Edward. Não é segredo pra você que eu não tenho nenhum interesse em participar do seu mundo. Não quero estar nos sites e notícias de fofoca, sendo protagonista de notícias nem sempre verdadeiras. Você sabe desde nossa primeira conversa que não quero isso. E um relacionamento com você me exporia a isso. Mas essa é a razão pela qual não quero me envolver especificamente com você.

- Tem outra razão?

- Sim, tem. Mas aí é um motivo pra não me envolver com ninguém. Terminei um relacionamento muito complicado recentemente, e ainda estou vivendo pequenas conseqüências disso. Digamos que James não é um exemplo de compreensão. Não foi capaz de aceitar que o carinho e admiração que eu tinha acabaram quando descobri uma série de mentiras que ele tinha me contado. E eu gosto das coisas bem resolvidas. Não pretendo me envolver com ninguém até que tenha resolvido isso. Não seria justo deixar outra pessoa enfrentar tantas complicações.

- Mas, Bella... E se essa pessoa gostasse tanto de você que achasse que valia a pena enfrentar essa situação?

Bella ficou pensativa por um tempo, e tinha esperança que ela ponderasse bem e visse que alguém poderia enfrentar isso com ela. Até porque eu não tinha gostado nada de saber que esse cara vinha perturbando Bella, mesmo que eu não soubesse em que proporções isso acontecia. Mas Bella me tirou de meus devaneios ao responder minha pergunta.

- Bem... Se a pessoa realmente gostasse de mim, ela poderia estar por perto enquanto eu resolvo meus problemas e esperar até que eu estivesse preparada pra me envolver realmente. Quando a gente gosta somos capazes de respeitar esses limites. Isso se esse fosse o único motivo que impedisse o relacionamento.

_O que não é esse caso, _eu quase pude ouvi-la completar... eu ainda tinha um outro obstáculo difícil de vencer. Minha fama. Algo que sempre era um ponto positivo se tornou um empecilho para mim.

- Bella... quanto ao seu outro argumento, não acho que você está sendo justa. – Eu vi uma leve ruga aparecer entre suas sobrancelhas.

- Porque não?

- Porque você deixou bem claro que as pessoas devem ser levadas em consideração pelo caráter e não pela profissão. E você está me afastando de você por causa de meu trabalho.

Pude ver que ela pesava minhas palavras. Mas não sabia o que ela decidiria. Não sabia se meu argumento seria suficiente para vencer suas barreiras.

- Acho que você tem razão. Nunca apreciei quando as pessoas agem com pesos diferentes. E estou fazendo exatamente isso. Mas ainda assim não vou me envolver agora. Ainda tenho que resolver a história de James. Mas também não vou mais afastar você. Você é adulto e vacinado. Sabe onde está se metendo e que isso tem um grande potencial pra não dar certo. Não sabemos se você será capaz de esperar enquanto eu resolvo minhas coisas do meu jeito e não sei até que ponto jornalistas ficarão no meu pé, nem se serei capaz de lidar com isso.

Eu estava satisfeito. Claro que era menos do que eu queria dela, mas era mais do que eu esperava como resultado desse jantar. Sorri e estendi minha mão para tocar a dela sobre a mesa.

- Obrigado, Bella. É importante pra mim ao menos tentar. Ninguém nunca mexeu tanto comigo. Fisica e mentalmente. Preciso realmente ter a oportunidade de tentar.

- Edward. – Bella me chamou com uma voz estranha e um olhar constrangido.

- Diga, Bella. – Falei sorrindo, tentando lhe passar confiança.

- É que essa semana entreguei seus presentes a Bree e ela ficou muito feliz. Começou a falar um monte de coisas sobre você, os trabalhos que você já fez... – Vi que Bella abaixou os olhos, sem poder me encarar. Não entendia o motivo daquilo. – Ela falou também que você era noivo de uma modelo...

Agora eu entendia porque ela estava assim. Mas será que ela realmente acreditava que eu diria tudo isso a ela estando comprometido com outra. De qualquer forma, era melhor esclarecer rápido isso.

- Sim, eu _era_. Tânia Denali. Rompemos apouco mais de um mês. Foi algo tranqüilo e consensual. A paixão se apagou, não tínhamos porque continuarmos juntos.

- Entendo. – Bella disse e sorriu.

Terminamos o jantar conversando amenidades e sorrindo. Eu me sentia leve. No caminho de volta eu me peguei desejando que esse encontro se estendesse, não queira perder sua companhia tão rápido. Eu nem sabia quando q veria novamente. Foi quando eu me lembrei do aniversário de Emmett amanhã.

- Bella. Amanhã meu irmão vai comemorar seu aniversário naquela mesma boate em que estávamos sexta passada. Você acha que poderia ir?

- Comemorar o aniversário de seu irmão? Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia. Provavelmente sua família estará lá, e esse não é um encontro que desejo no momento.

- Não Bella. Meus pais não estão na cidade. Da minha família só estará Emmett e Alice, minha irmã caçula, com a qual você não tem que se preocupar. E você poderia levar uma amiga pra não se sentir tão acuada.

- Você tem certeza?

- Claro, Bella.

- Tudo bem, então. Eu vou. Vou convidar Rosalie pra ir comigo, mas apareço de qualquer forma.

- Ótimo. Venho te pegar as dez.

- Não, Edward. Prefiro chegar lá sozinha. Implica em menos atenção.

- É claro. Vejo você amanhã então?

Já estávamos em frente a casa de Bella. Ela confirmou que iria e desceu do carro após me dar Boa noite e ir embora deixando apenas um beijo em minha bochecha. Eu queria mais. Muito mais. Mas ainda assim fui pra casa contente, já imaginando como seria ter Bella dançando em meus braços mais uma vez amanhã.

* * *

Mais um capítulo aí.

Meninas, o próximo capítulo ainda será pelo ponto de vista do Edward. Mas vocês preferem que depois já apareçam os de Bella ou posso deixar mais pra frente?

respondam nas reviews...

Abraço,

Luciane


	5. Chapter 5

**Pessoal... Desculpem a demora, por favor... Vou tentar não demorar muito pra postar o próximo, tá?**

**Agatha: Que bom que gostou. Por hora vou continuar mesmo com a narração do Edward famoso, como você diz.**

**Mari C: Aí está a continuação. Espero que curta...**

* * *

Capítulo 5

EPDV

Passei o dia ansioso. Estava louco pra ver Bella de novo. As horas simplesmente não passavam rápido o suficiente. Mas o tormento mesmo começou quando Alice chegou à minha casa. Alice era uma força da natureza que não podia ser contida. Era louca pra ser modelo, mas nunca conseguiu devido à baixa estatura. Contentou-se em abrir uma boutique com suas próprias roupas. Já era considerada estilista revelação em Los Angeles.

O problema é que Alice também era minha irmã. E me conhecia como ninguém. Com menos de cinco minutos que estava por perto ela percebeu que algo estava errado. E sendo Alice, não deixou passar.

- O que está acontecendo, Ed?

- Nada, Alice.

- Ah, Ed, nós dois sabemos que isso é mentira. Você ta diferente, ansioso... Se você me falar logo eu te perturbo menos.

O problema é que ela estava falando a verdade. Eu sabia que enquanto não explicasse a ela o que tava acontecendo ela não me deixaria em paz. A diferença é que eu podia falar logo ou agüentar a tortura até me render e contar. E, de tortura hoje, bastavam as horas se negando a passar, me impedindo de ver Bella.

- Tudo bem, Alice. É que eu conheci uma garota.

- Uma garota? Uma garota, Edward? Você quer que eu engula isso? Você conhece uma garota quase todo dia e não liga pra isso. Elas se jogam na sua cama e no dia seguinte você nem lembra que elas existem.

Eu tive que achar graça com aquilo. Ela me conhecia tão bem que não cogitou a possibilidade de ser uma mulher especial. Achou logo que eu estava mentindo.

- Ela... ela é diferente... – Eu pude ver os olhos de Alice brilhando em compreensão.

- Defina 'diferente'.

-Ela é linda e espontânea. Não se deixa intimidar nem impressionar por quem eu sou ou pelo sucesso que eu faço. Ela procurou conhecer a pessoa que estava por trás do 'grande astro'. Ela me encantou, Alice.

- Edward, eu nunca imaginei te ouvir falar assim de uma mulher. Quem ela é? Desde quando vocês estão juntos? Quando vou conhecê-la? – Ela foi disparando uma pergunta atrás da outra sem me deixar responder. E por trás de suas palavras eu pude notar uma prepotência em nossa família que eu nunca tinha percebido. Alice nem cogitou que Bella poderia não me querer.

- Calma, Alice. Uma pergunta por vez. Eu a conheci naquele jantar que o Emmett inventou. Mas não estamos juntos. Ela... – Alice não me deixou continuar. Começou a gritar comigo.

-Não estão juntos? O que você está esperando? Você me diz que está encantado por ela e não diz a ela que quer ficar com ela? Você é maluco?

- Eu disse a ela, Alice. – O desapontamento era tão perceptível na minha voz que Alice parou com seus gritos e me olhou,tentando entender. – Eu disse a ela, mas ela não quer se envolver com ninguém agora, Alice. O melhor que eu consegui foi convencê-la a me deixar estar por perto, tentando fazê-la mudar de idéia. E você vai conhecer Bella hoje. Ela não aceitou ir comigo ao aniversário do Em, mas me prometeu que apareceria lá com uma amiga.

Gastei algumas horas da tarde conversando com Alice sobre Bella e sobre nossa família. Foi bom porque o tempo passou rápido e logo estávamos indo à boate.

Mal entrei e voltei a ficar ansioso. Olhava pra porta o tempo todo. Até que Alice me repreendeu.

- Para de vigiar a porta, Ed. Vamos nos divertir.

Me entregou um uísque e me puxou, de forma que eu não pudesse ver a porta. Estávamos conversando com Emmett quando ele arregalou os olhos.

- Meu Deus! Que mulher é aquela. – Olhei pra direção que ele encarava e vi Bella e sua amiga.

Bella estava perfeita. Com um vestido curto com um zíper na frente, com umas tiras estranhas que deixavam à mostra pequenas partes de sua barriga perfeita. A amiga dela também não ficava pra trás. O problema é que parecia que todos os homens do lugar tinham notado a presença das duas.(N/A: Bella - www. polyvore. com /niver_emmett /set?id=21835696 Rose - www. polyvore. com /cgi /set?id=21892401 )

- A loira ou a morena? – Perguntei Em.

- A loira. Acho que vou convidá-la pra subir.

- Não precisa. Elas vieram porque eu convidei. E fique bem longe da morena.

- Sem problemas. A amiga dela é tudo o que quero. – Emmett as segui com o olhar enquanto elas vinham para a área vip. – Onde achou essas deusas?

- Foi você que achou, Em. Mas te explico depois.

Deixei ele com aquela cara de bobo e fui até Bella. Precisava mostrar praqueles caras que a olhavam que não adiantava babar. Se alguém ia conseguir algo com ela seria eu.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Edward. Deixe eu te apresentar Rosalie.

Enquanto ela nos apresentava Em e Alice vieram até nós. Fiz as devidas apresentações e notei que Alice tinha gostado dela. Ficamos ali conversando e bebendo até que Alice chamou Rosalie e Bella pra dançar. Eu e Em ficamos conversando com alguns amigos, mas eu não tirava os olhos de Bella. Vi quando um cara se aproximou dela, e ela tentou sair, mas ele continuava insistindo, bastante inconveniente. Ela correu os olhos pelo lugar e quanto me encontrou me pediu ajuda apenas movendo os lábios.

Não hesitei e fui até ela. Começamos a dançar e o cara saiu de perto. Ela sorriu pra mim e agradeceu. Eu tinha feito o meu trabalho. Ela queria que eu o afastasse e ele já estava longe. Mas não era suficiente pra mim. Eu queria estar mais perto. Queria colar seu corpo ao meu e dançar com ela, não me importando com quem mais estava ali. E foi o que eu fiz.

Coloquei meus braços em torno de sua cintura a puxei pra mim, sentindo seu estremecimento. Ela me olhou e sorriu. Pude ver em seus olhos que ela queria tanto quanto eu. O que a impedia de estar comigo? Que problema seu ex estava causando que a afastava de mim. Eu precisava saber. Mas não agora. Agora eu só precisava do seu corpo colado ao meu e ela gemendo meu nome. E eu estava determinado a ter isso essa noite.

Enquanto dançava com Bella, ela me provocava. Rebola e se esfregava em mim, me deixando louco. Ela era naturalmente sensual, mas como fazia isso intencionalmente era o diabo. Era exatamente o que ela fazia agora. Subia e descia, tocava meu peito e me circulava, as vezes passava a mão em meu pescoço e cabelo. Era a imagem da perdição. E chegou uma hora que me perdi nela. Segurei sua mão e a puxei da pista.

- Vem comigo. – Eu disse.

Ela não disse nada. Apenas me seguiu com um sorriso provocante naqueles lábios sensuais. Notei que Alice me seguia com o olhar mas não me importei. Levei Bella a um canto escuro da e deserto da boate e a prensei na parede, procurando seus lábios com os meus. Ela tinha me enlouquecido propositalmente na pista de dança e agora ela teria que lidar com isso. Não que ela estivesse se opondo. Muito pelo contrário. Ela respondeu avidamente, suas mãos passeando pelo meu corpo, me puxando para junto dela. Ela gemeu quando minha mão agarrou um seio. Abri o seu vestido o suficiente para ter acesso ao seio com minha boca, e comecei a sugá-lo. Ela era deliciosa. Precisava dela. Parecia que ela precisava de mim também, porque suas mãos tocavam meu membro sobre a calça, me deixando mais possuído ainda. Enfiei minha mão por baixo de seu vestido, levando sua calcinha para o lado e tocando no paraíso. Ela estava tão molhada que eu grunhi enquanto mexia meus dedos em sua entrada, a penetrando lentamente. Ela arqueou as costas gemendo meu nome, como eu queria. Suas mãos desabotoaram meu cinto e abriram minha calça, me fazendo ter a certeza que queríamos a mesma coisa. A virei de frente a parede e investi nela, colocando meu pau dentro dela de uma vez. Enquanto bombeava dentro dela a ouvi gemer meu novo de novo e de novo, como um mantra, o que me deixou ainda mais alucinado. Comecei a senti-la me apertar e permiti minha liberação, fazendo com que gozássemos praticamente juntos.

- Bella, você é deliciosa... – Disse a ela quando nos recompomos.

- Você também é muito gostoso, Edward.

- O que você acha de irmos pra minha casa?

- Agora?

- Imediatamente. Ou você acha que já acabei com você por hoje? - Falei sussurrando em seu ouvido e a senti estremecer deliciosamente em meus braços.

- É... eu preciso falar com a Rose.

- Claro, vamos encontrá-la.

Encontramos Alice com um sorriso sugestivo no rosto, que eu ignorei completamente. Ela nos disse que Em tinha levado Rose embora. Deixei Alice em seu apartamento e fui com Bella para casa. Fiquei com medo que ela pedisse pra ir pra sua casa, mas não aconteceu.

Bebemos um bom vinho e conversamos um pouco, ela contando sobre o seu dia. Eu ficava mais fascinado a cada minuto. Não sei bem em que ponto a conversa acabou e começamos a nos beijar, mas peguei Bella no colo enquanto ela beijava meu pescoço e levei-a para o quarto onde a pus na cama e continuamos nossa noite. Só resolvemos dormir bem quase de manhã e eu agradeci o fato de Bella ter trocado suas aulas da manhã. Poderia acordar com ela do meu lado amanhã.

* * *

Aí está, galera... Mais um capítulo pra vocês... Será que a Bella vai tentar afastar o Edward de novo? Ou vai se render de vez aos encantos dele? E será que ele vai tentar saber o que aconteceu com o James? Ele tá curioso...

Até o próximo capítulo


	6. Chapter 6

_Bebemos um bom vinho e conversamos um pouco, ela contando sobre o seu dia. Eu ficava mais fascinado a cada minuto. Não sei bem em que ponto a conversa acabou e começamos a nos beijar, mas peguei Bella no colo enquanto ela beijava meu pescoço e levei-a para o quarto onde a pus na cama e continuamos nossa noite. Só resolvemos dormir bem quase de manhã e eu agradeci o fato de Bella ter trocado suas aulas da manhã. Poderia acordar com ela do meu lado amanhã._

Capítulo 6

EPDV

Acordei com meu celular tocando. Inferno. Quem poderia estar me incomodando? Eu estava tão bem dormindo nos braços de Bella... Levantei com cuidado para não acordá-la e peguei o celular. Alice. Só podia ser.

- Espero que tenha um bom motivo pra estar me acordando, Alice. Que horas são? – atendi irritado.

- Bom dia pra você também, Edward. São 10h da manhã. E sim, tenho um bom motivo pra te acordar, embora não seja assim tão cedo.

- Tudo bem, Alice. O que aconteceu?

- Ontem, quando você me falou sobre a Bella você contou que ela não gosta de exposição, certo?

- Isso mesmo, Alice. Porque? – Eu não estava gostando nada do rumo da conversa...

- Bem. É que mais uma vez você marcou presença nos sites de fofocas, Edward. E dessa vez levou Bella com você.

- Como assim?

- Vocês foram fotografados saindo da boate ontem. Você lembra como estavam? – Eu me lembrava. Saímos abraçados e nos beijando, com roupas um pouco amassadas e desajeitadas devido ao orgasmo que tínhamos compartilhado. Tenho certeza que as fotos devem estar bem sugestivas.

- E quais são os comentários?

- Estão falando da sua nova conquista. Especulando quem ela é e quanto tempo vai durar.

- Ah, Alice. Porque eles me perseguem? Um dos motivos da Bella não querer ficar comigo é essa exposição. Agora sim ela vai fugir de mim.

- O que aconteceu? – Gelei ao ouvir a voz de Bella. – Porque você acha que eu vou fugir de você?

-Alice, obrigada por me avisar. Bella acordou e vou conversar com ela.

- Por nada, Edward. Boa sorte.

Desliguei e encarei Bella. Precisava contar a ela, mas não sabia como fazer.

- E então, Edward? O que vai me assustar tanto ao ponto de não querer você?

- Alice ligou pra contar que fomos fotografados quando saímos da boate ontem. As fotos estão na internet, estampando os sites de fofoca. Bella, eu sei que você não quer essa exposição. Por favor, me desculpe.

- Não Edward. Eu não vou te desculpar. – Olhei pra ela e seus olhos estavam inexpressivos, escondendo de mim o que passava em sua mente. – Quando eu falei que não ia afastar você eu sabia que isso me exporia. Não sei até que ponto eu posso levar isso, mas eu disse que ia tentar. Eu realmente não gosto de saber que sou notícias por aí e, sinceramente, estou com medo das proporções disso. Mas eu sei que não é sua culpa. Sei que se você pudesse impedir isso de acontecer, você faria. Então eu não tenho que te desculpar. Não faz sentido você me pedir desculpas por algo que você não tem controle.

Eu não sabia o que pensar. Ela realmente era uma pessoa justa e com bom senso. E isso me encantava ainda mais. Ela não fugiria. Ela ia ficar e enfrentar o quanto ela pudesse. Isso queria dizer que ela também sentia alguma coisa, não é? Ela não faria isso por alguém com quem ela não se importasse. Ao menos eu acho. Enquanto eu divagava sobre isso ouço sua risada deliciosa.

- O que foi? – Perguntei curioso.

- Nada. – ela respondeu ainda rindo. – Só estou pensando na reação de Bree quando vir a notícia...

Eu fui até ela e a abracei, girando no ar.

- Obrigada por ficar. Obrigada por tentar. – Ela não respondeu nada. Apenas me beijou.

Depois de um tempo ligamos meu laptop pra termos noção das notícias. Nada muito assustador. Só quem a conhecesse bem a reconheceria. Poderia ter sido bem pior.

Ficamos juntos até o meio da tarde, quando Bella teve que ir embora, pois daria aulas na academia.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

As coisas estão indo bem. Bella ainda não me contou qual o problema com o ex-namorado, mas temos nos visto com freqüência nos últimos meses. As vezes passo na academia e damos uma volta, as vezes apenas saímos pra dançar ou jantar. Hoje seria um desses dias.

Alice marcou de nos encontrarmos em uma boate, quer nos apresentar seu novo namorado. Sempre fomos assim. Meio que pedimos opinião uns aos outros sobre nossos "pretendentes". Como sempre fomos unidos, sabemos que seria um problema se não nos déssemos bem. Já tinha cerca de um mês que Alice estava saindo com esse cara, parecia que estava sério.

Peguei Bella em sua casa e fomos pra tal boate. Eu nunca tinha ido lá, mas não foi difícil localizar Emmett lá dentro. Seu porte físico ajudava muito. Me surpreendi ao perceber que meu irmão estava acompanhado da amiga de Bella. Nos cumprimentamos e ficamos ali dançando quando Alice chega acompanhado de um cara loiro de olhos claros. Quando eles foram se apresentar senti Bella enrijecer ao meu lado.

- Oi, pessoal. Que bom que já chegaram. Quero que vocês conheçam o James. – Disse Alice.

- Olá, James, é um prazer. Eu sou Emmett, irmão dessa baixinha aí. – Emmett estendeu a mão e o cumprimentou. Quando James estendeu sua mão a Rosalie, ela deu um passo para trás. Era visível a tensão. Bella também estava retraída e eu não conseguia entender aquilo. Olhei pra Alice e Emm, e eles também não entendiam nada.

James deu um passo na direção de Bella e ela lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

- Nem mais um passo James. Nem mais um passo ou você vai se arrepender.

- Você é doida? Quem você pensa que é pra falar com ele desse jeito? – Alice reclamou. – Edward, contenha sua namorada, por favor.

- Respondendo sua pergunta, Alice – Bella começou – Eu sou ex-namorada desse homem ao seu lado. E sugiro que termine logo com isso antes que tenha que sofrer as mesmas conseqüências que eu. Sugiro que vá embora se não quiser ser preso hoje James.

Aí eu entendi. Era o ex-namorado com quem ela tinha coisas a resolver. Eu não sabia o que ele fez com Bella, mas tinha a certeza de não ser algo bom. E que não queria Alice perto dele de forma alguma.

- E você pode me explicar, Isabella, porque ele seria preso?

- Por desrespeitar a ordem de restrição que eu tenho contra ele. Ele está proibido de se aproximar de mim porque me tentou me espancar quando me encontrou com outro cara numa boate, pouco depois de terminarmos, Alice.

Eu vi quando Alice arregalou os olhos. Emmett voou pra cima de James, mas já era tarde. Ele deu um passo pra trás e encostou um canivete na barriga de Alice.

- Obrigada, meu amor, mas você já fez o seu trabalho. Eu só precisava de você pra poder chegar perto desses dois sem levantar suspeitas. – Ele disse pra Alice. Logo depois se virou pra Bella – Minha querida. Eu estava com saudades de você. Mas não gostei nada de ver você suas fotos com esse sujeito. Quando é que você vai entender, minha paixão, que você sempre será minha?

Eu estava paralisado. Aquele sujeito estava ameaçando Bella e Alice. E eu sabia que uma das duas sairia machucada. Não tinha como isso acabar bem. Ele tinha Alice sob um lâmina. E eu não sabia o que ele queria, quais eram as regras do jogo dele. Puxei Bella pra trás de mim e o encarei.

- E o que você quer aqui?

- Simples, Cullen. Eu quero a Bella. Ela é minha e vai embora comigo. Eu vim aqui apenas pra buscar o que é meu.

Eu senti Bella saindo de trás de mim. Eu não podia deixá-la ir com ele. Eu não pensei muito no que fazer. Apenas segurei Bella a impedindo de ir e dei um passo na direção de James.

- Ela não vai com você.

- Ah, Cullen, achei que você presava mais sua família. Alice pode ficar magoada, e eu detestaria isso – ele disse com ironia – Mas a escolha é sua.

E depois disso, eu ouvi um grito de dor. Eu sabia de quem era. Alice.


	7. Chapter 7

_- Ah, Cullen, achei que você prezava mais sua família. Alice pode ficar magoada, e eu detestaria isso – ele disse com ironia – Mas a escolha é sua. _

_E depois disso, eu ouvi um grito de dor. Eu sabia de quem era. Alice._

Capítulo 7

EPDV

Alice estava caída no chão. Depois que James a esfaqueou ela desabou em agonia. Eu corri em direção a ela e vi de relance quando Emmett imobilizou James, retirando o canivete de sua mão. A polícia foi chamada. E também uma ambulância. Eu fui com Alice na ambulância e Bella, Rosalie e Emmett iriam assim que fossem liberados pela polícia. Eu simplesmente não sabia o que pensar. O filho de uma puta soube me encurralar. Alice ou Bella. Uma escolha que eu não poderia fazer. E agora eu estava sozinho nessa porra de hospital sem nenhuma notícia da minha irmã. Sem saber se ela ia ficar bem. Essa era a minha maior preocupação. Mas também tinham outras. Ela estava magoada comigo por não ter impedido James? Por não ter deixado Bella ir em seu lugar? Será que ela pensaria que entre Bella e ela eu tinha escolhido Bella e a deixado de lado abandonada? E será que eu realmente tinha feito uma escolha? Se James tivesse me dado tempo pra pensar, entre Bella e Alice, quem eu abandonaria? Uma série de perguntas pras quais eu não tinha resposta. Simplesmente porque não existiam respostas para coisas assim. E eu continuava sozinho nessa porra de hospital.

Algum tempo depois Bella e os outros chegaram ao hospital. Me contaram que a polícia pendeu James. Parece que ele seria indiciado por tentativa de homicídio e porte de drogas, uma vez que encontraram uma quantidade significativa de cocaína com ele. Perguntaram por Alice e eu contei que estava ali sem notícias desde que cheguei. Eles se sentaram pra esperar e Bella ficou na cadeira ao lado da minha. Mas eu podia ver que ela só estava perto fisicamente. Ela estava arredia, distante, como se estivesse erguendo um muro ao seu redor. Eu não sabia como poderia parar isso, e nem tinha cabeça para me preocupar agora. Então deitei em seu colo e ela começou a acariciar meus cabelos.

Já era quase de manhã quando um médico apareceu procurando pelos parentes de Alice.

- Sim, doutor – eu me levantei imediatamente – Pode falar. Sou irmão dela. – Pelo canto de olho eu pude perceber que os olhos se levantaram, mas não me importei muito. Só prestava atenção nas palavras do médico.

- Bom dia. Eu sou Dr. Stevens e sou o médico responsável por sua irmã.

- Como ela está? Ela vai ficar bem?

- Ela está bem. Por sorte ela não teve nenhum ferimento grave. A lâmina passou rente ao rim direito e ao fígado, mas não perfurou nenhum dos dois. Já fizemos assepsia no ferimento e suturamos. Ela vai ficar em observação hoje, e amanhã provavelmente poderá ir pra casa.

Fiquei alguns quilos mais leve com aquela informação. Eu me culpava por Alice estar ali, embora não sabia o que deveria ter feito diferente. Então, ao ouvir que ela estava bem, um peso enorme foi retirado dos meus ombros. Mas eu ainda precisava vê-la. E foi Emmett quem deu voz aos meus pensamentos.

- Onde ela está agora, doutor? Quando vamos poder vê-la?

- Ela está no quarto, mas está sedada. Não deve demorar a acordar. Eu vou mostrar o quarto a vocês, mas só entrem dois de casa vez, ok?

- Sim doutor, obrigada.

O médico nos levou até o quarto de Alice. Eu e Emmett entramos enquanto Bella e Rosalie ficaram nos esperando em frente ao quarto. Alice aparentava estar bem. Dormia com rosto sereno, apesar de todo o pânico vivido durante a noite. O curativo pouco acima de seu quadril não era grande, e finalmente eu pude respirar acreditando enfim que tudo ia terminar bem de verdade.

Fiquei um tempo lá conversando com Alice, mesmo que ele estivesse dormindo. Estávamos eu e Emm, cada um segurando uma mão dela. Decidimos que eu passaria a noite ali, e que ele levaria Bella e Rose pra casa. Eu saí um pouco de dentro do quarto pra conversar com Bella e ela continuava distante. Quando entrou no quarto comigo nem chegou perto de Alice, parecia que estava lá só porque eu chamei, agia como se fosse uma intrusa , o que definitivamente estava longe da verdade. Eles foram embora logo e eu me sentei na cadeira ao lado de Alice, pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido e nas questões que ficaram.

O que aconteceria com James?

Como Bella está depois que teve que ficar frente a frente com ele?

Porque ela está distante?

Alice ficou magoada comigo?

Quanto tempo até ela se curar completamente?

Fiquei remoendo essas questões na minha mente até adormecer. Acordei com a voz de Alice me chamando e me retrai imediatamente.

- Bom dia, Alice, como você está?

- Com dor. Mas no mais parece que ta tudo bem. Tá tudo bem, não está, Ed?

-Sim, minha querida. Ta tudo bem com você. Não aconteceu nada grave, graças a Deus. Vou chamar a enfermeira pra te dar um remédio pra suavizar a dor, ok?

Depois que a enfermeira já tinha medicado Alice eu sentei ao lado de sua cama, segurando sua mão, sem saber como começar nossa conversa.

- Está tudo bem, Edward. – ela disse?

- Como? – Não entendi a que ela se referia.

- Está tudo bem. Eu não estou chateada com você. Nem com Bella. Você não precisa ficar aí todo quieto, sem saber o que me dizer. James não te deu escolha na verdade. E mesmo que tivesse dado eu sei que não tem como escolher entre duas pessoas que se gosta, Edward. Ele é o errado dessa história toda. Eu estou com raiva dele. Por ter feito isso e por ter me enganado. E também estou com um pouco de raiva de mim mesma, por ser tão ingênua, por ter caído na dele.

- Obrigada, Alice. – Foi só o que eu consegui dizer. Eu estava atônito com as palavras de Alice. Embora, pensando bem, eu não devesse. Afinal, aquela era a minha irmãzinha, minha Alice, e eu deveria saber que nós estaríamos juntos sempre, e que ela me entenderia antes mesmo de eu explicar. Sempre foi assim entre nós. Não era agora que isso ia mudar.

- Onde estão os outros? – Alice perguntou. Emmett levou Bella e Rose pra casa. Ficou de voltar mais tarde. Aí eu vou pra casa e ver como Bella está. Ela não estava muito falante ontem.

- Ela deve estar se sentindo culpada, Edward. Acho que você vai precisar de um pouco de paciência com ela.

- Sim, eu sei. Quando Emm chegar vou em casa tomar um banho e depois passo na academia. Se eu a conheço ela foi trabalhar hoje. Depois eu tenho que ir à delegacia prestar depoimento. Como eu vim com você na ambulância meu depoimento não foi colhido.

-Edward... – Alice chamou com uma voz amedrontada. – O que aconteceu com James?

-Emm disse que ele foi preso e vai responder à tentativa de homicído e porte de drogas. Ele estava com muita cocaína lá. Com esses crimes, acho que ele ter burlado a ordem de restrição de Bella nem vai fazer tanta diferença.

- É verdade. Espero que ele passe uns bons anos preso.

- Alice, provavelmente a polícia virá aqui colher seu depoimento também...

- Eu sei, Edward, mas não tem problema. Vou fazer o que for preciso pra ver aquele desgraçado preso. Mas vamos mudar de assunto. Eu to com fome...

Foi nesse momento que Emmett e Rosalie entraram no quarto, carregando um pacote contrabandeado da Starbucks.

- Esse é meu irmãozão. Adivinhou que eu estava com fome e que não iria querer essa comida de hospital.

- Conheço você maninha... Qualquer um que te conheça saberia disso. – Em respondeu dando um beijo na bochecha de Alice.

Me despedi de todos e os deixei ali brincando uns com os outros. Uma das minhas dúvidas estava sanada. Agora faltavam outras. E as que me preocupavam nesse momento eram as que diziam respeito à atitude de Bella ontem a noite.


	8. Chapter 8

_Me despedi de todos e os deixei ali brincando uns com os outros. Uma das minhas dúvidas estava sanada. Agora faltavam outras. E as que me preocupavam nesse momento eram as que diziam respeito à atitude de Bella ontem a noite._

Capítulo 8

EPDV

Passei em casa e tomei um banho. Eu precisava dormir, mas sabia que não conseguiria enquanto não falasse com Bella. Então saí de casa e fui até a academia. Quando cheguei ela dava uma aula de hidrospinning, e eu fiquei na perto da piscina a observando. Ela estava linda. Sua energia enquanto mostrava os exercícios era contagiante. Pouco antes do fim da aula ela me viu no canto. E sua reação me machucou. O ânimo e a energia que ela irradiava diminuíram consideravelmente, o que me fez pensar que as coisas estavam piores do que eu tinha imaginado.

Quando a aula terminou ela veio até mim. Eu tinha me informado na entrada e sabia que era sua última aula, então poderíamos conversar.

- Oi. – ela começou. – Como está Alice?

- Está muito bem. Ainda está em observação, mas está completamente fora de perigo. E você, como está?

- Edward... – ela começou reticente – Será que posso tomar um banho antes dessa conversa?

Ótimo. Ela sabia que tínhamos que conversar. Mas eu ainda tinha medo do resultado disso, então não me importei em adiar alguns minutos.

-Claro, meu amor – tentei mostrar por palavras que eu não a culpava, que meu carinho por ela permanecia – Vou te esperar na lanchonete, pode ser?

- Pode sim. – Ela deu uma tentativa de sorriso. – Me dê só alguns minutos. Prometo não demorar. – ela me deu um selinho e foi para o vestiário.

Enquanto me encaminhava pra lanchonete fiquei pensando no que dizer a ela. Ainda não sabia por onde começar, mas sabia que tinha que deixar bem claro que a culpa disso tudo era de James, e não dela. Estava tão distraído com esses pensamentos que não notei quando um grupo de garotas me cercou. Só quando eu estava quase esbarrando em uma delas que ouvi me chamarem.

- Edward Cullen?

- Sim eu mesmo – respondi.

- Ah, meu Deus, não acredito! Será que pode me dar um autógrafo? E tirar uma foto comigo?

Eram fãs. Bem... acho que posso passar o tempo deixando-as felizes. Provavelmente vou ficar menos ansioso.

- Claro que posso. É um prazer.

Não pude deixar de notar a felicidade clara em seu rosto. É estranho perceber o quanto você é importante e o quanto você pode fazer pela felicidade de pessoas que nem se conhece... Fiquei ali tirando fotos e distribuindo autógrafos por algum tempo. Acho que distribuir alegria gratuita me fez muito bem, porque me surpreendi ao ver Bella sentada em uma mesa mais no canto, olhando pra mim com um sorriso lindo,como se admirasse minha dedicação àquilo. Ela estava com um vestido tomara que caia preto com zíper na frente, e ficava completamente linda nele. Depois de mais algumas fotos pedi licença e fui até a mesa em que ela estava.

www. polyvore. com/ bella/ set?id=24213214

- Desculpe a demora, Bella. Elas me pediram autógrafos e fotos e acabei me distraindo.

- Sem problemas. Só espero que Bree não descubra que você esteve aqui. Ela seria capaz de ficar sem falar comigo por um mês se souber que você veio na minha academia e eu não avisei a ela.

- Hum... Se isso acontecer, diga a ela que faço uma visita especial a ela e tenho certeza que assim você irá se redimir...

- Você faria isso por mim? – O sorriso que ela tinha nos lábios era tão lindo, perfeito.

- Por você eu faria muito mais que isso, meu amor. – Seu sorriso aumentou e eu fiquei esperançoso. Parecia que as coisas ficariam bem.

- Hum... Edward. Será que podemos ir à minha sala? Lá poderemos conversar com alguma privacidade.

- Claro, Bella. Vamos.

Por incrível que pareça, o nervosismo não voltou. Eu podia perceber que Bella não estava mais tão arredia quanto antes e isso me tranqüilizava. Assim que ela fechou a porta eu comecei a falar.

- Bella, eu não sei exatamente o que está se passando nessa sua cabecinha, mas eu quero te deixar bem claro uma coisa. Você não é culpada de nada do que aconteceu ontem. E antes que você pergunte, Alice concorda plenamente comigo.

- Edward... Como eu posso não ser culpada? Foi por minha causa que James se aproximou de Alice. Eu sabia que tinha que resolver as coisas com ele antes de me aproximar de você, eu tentei, porque eu o conhecia e sabia do que ele era capaz. É claro que a culpa é minha.

- Se for assim, a culpa é minha, porque eu pedi pra você ficar por perto.

- Claro que não, Edward. Isso não faz sentido. Você não o conhecia, nunca imaginou que algo parecido com isso pudesse acontecer.

- Bella, entenda uma coisa. Você não fez nada. Nós termos algum envolvimento não é crime, então não fizemos nada de errado. Não é justo você se responsabilizar por algo que aquele maluco fez. O importante é que ele está preso e não pode fazer nada contra nenhum de nós. Alice concorda comigo. E mais importante ainda... Com James preso acredito que suas pendências com ele estão finalmente resolvidas e assim podemos ficar juntos de verdade. Você aceita namorar comigo, Bella?

- Você está falando sério?

- Claro que sim. Você sabe que eu queria isso a muito tempo. E acabamos de vencer o último empecilho que você nos colocou. Vai inventar outros agora?

- Não, Edward. Claro que não. É só que é difícil acreditar que sua irmã está no hospital por minha causa e ainda assim você me quer como sua namorada.

- Achei que já tínhamos definido que você não é culpada. Vai aceitar ou não? – Eu já estava ficando ansioso com isso. Por que ela não responde? Será que ela está enrolando porque não quer e não sabe como me dizer isso? Fui surpreendido com ela pulando no meu colo e me prensando contra a parede com um beijo lascivo, tirando assim minha linha de raciocínio. Ficamos ali nos beijando por algum tempo, nossas línguas duelando, dançando. Quando me assustei ela já estava tirando minha camisa. Terminei de puxar a camisa e quando voltei a olhar pra Bella ela tinha aberto o zíper do vestido e ver aquela calcinha me deixou louco.

Coloquei Bella sobre a mesa que estava na sala e tirei sua calcinha. Eu não podia esperar mais para possuí-la. Ela tirou o resto de minhas roupas e abraçou meu quadril com suas pernas deliciosas. Eu me enfiei nela de uma vez. Estocava sem dó. Ela rebolava e me levava cada vez mais perto do paraíso. Explodimos juntos em um orgasmo alucinante. Me abracei a ela enquanto esperava nossas respirações voltarem ao normal.

- Você é muito gostosa, minha linda. Me deixa louco.

- Eu aceito. – Ela disse. Meu sorriso se abriu assim que lembrei a pergunta que fiz antes de ela me atacar. Me separei um pouco pra poder olhas em seus hipnotizantes olhos.

- Aceita?

- Sim, Edward Cullen. Eu Aceito ser sua namorada.


End file.
